


"Was it the full moon, or is it just true Love...?"

by Cissy_Toujours_Pur666



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, First Time, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Rating May Change, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666/pseuds/Cissy_Toujours_Pur666
Summary: Solitude can and will (forever) be a heartless bitch and either you point this bitch the finger or she'll knock on your door like an old friend and hug you like a boa constrictor like a victim until you go crazy…Narcissa had reached the point in her life where she could still escape this madness before it was about to knock on her door...Hermione had started a whole new life in France… she had found a woman in a bar… she felt something, she hadn’t felt with Ron, and she fell in love with that woman…She was happy with her new life… actually…Or: two witches who help each other to escape the loneliness that grows in one heart and is still well hidden in the other heart...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/OC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> People always say the full moon has his own influence on everybody’s life… they say that no one can escape the full moon`s power… his own magic… at least that was it, what people say… and everyone knows that people talk… a lot…   
> They say a full moon influences a werwolf… well… that’s true. But what about normal humans? Does he really has any influence on humans?!  
> What about those two women… two witches, to be more specific, who were stumbling into that hotel room right now?! Is it the moon`s fault that they are together now? I can’t say that… and neither could Hermione… she could just either control this situation or not… and every inch in her body knew the truth… she knew that she was loosing control right now, when this other witch pushed her against the wall inside the room… and she knew she didn’t had any control anymore, when she was it… who kicked the damn door shut…

,,Stop thinking…“ the other witch whispered in Hermione´s ear, before said woman kissed her way down Hermione´s neck.

Hermione moaned, and tried to touch as many bare skin of that other witch as possible… Wands fell on the floor, dresses were ripped apart, and Hermione´s lips were finally around one hard nipple, while her hands were on the woman’s other breast, and on her butt… she changed positions with the other woman, pressed her against the wall, before she kissed her way down between the witch´s legs.

She looked up in lust filled brown eyes, only to find even more lust… if that was even possible, and leaned in to taste her…

,,Salazar…“ the woman above her moaned and gripped in Hermione´s hair… she didn’t really pushed her… it was more to keep her exactly where she needed her the most right now…

Hermione moved her tongue in and out of the woman, and sucked at her clit…

she knew it was wrong… she knew she shouldn’t do that, but it was so damn good… she doesn’t felt any regrets, while she moved her fingers inside the older woman, after they finally managed it into bed… and she didn’t had any regrets while she was riding long fingers…

They collapsed on top of each other, hard breathing, and Hermione rolled next to the other witch… they didn’t talk… there was no need to talk… not yet…

,,It’s actually nice to meet you again, Hermione…“

,,Can’t complain… but…“

,,You have to go, right?“

,,Yes…“

,,Girlfriend or boyfriend?“

,,Wife… actually.“ Hermione said, only hearing an: ,,Ups…“ before they both fell asleep…

When Hermione woke up, she wasn’t surprised, that she was alone. Not really… it was an one night stand… nothing more… nothing less… and definitely nothing she had thought about… she got dressed, took her wand, that was lying on the desk in the hotel room, and left…

She apparated home, casted a quick charm to… kind of wash the last night away, before she entered her house.

,,Hey, I was expecting you yesterday.“ Mina said, and Hermione shook her head: ,,Yeah sorry. It took a bit longer than I thought. Sorry.“

,,It’s alright, honey…“ Mina said, and kissed her. ,,I have to go to work… do we meet us for lunch?“

,,Yes…“ Hermione smiled, and Mina left.

,,I´m doomed…“ she said to herself, and went over to her fireplace, and flood herself to the only person who might be able to help her now…

,,Mione… I didn’t count on you right now… are you alright?“

,,I betrayed Mina…“ Ginny looked in rather shock at her best friend, and for a few seconds none of them said a single word.

,,Coffee?“ Ginny finally asked, Hermione nodded, and they went into the kitchen.

,,Wasn´t Mina the muggle woman, you’ve married last year?“

,,Yes. She owns a restaurant in Paris. A really good one, to be honest…“

,,And you love her…?“

,,Of course I do… and to answer your next question, no I don’t know, why I’ve slept with another woman…“

,,Who was it?“ Ginny asked, and turned over to Hermione, two cups of coffee in her hands.

Hermione looked at her, and took one of the cups.

,,Is that really important?! I betrayed my wife, and I don’t regret it… Isn’t that a sign, that I´m a terrible person?!“

,,Was she a witch?“ Ginny asked, and after Hermione´s nod, she sighed and said: ,,You are missing the magic, Hermione.“

,,What?! No… I do not miss the magic world, Gin.“

,,That’s why you flood over here, instead of using the muggle way?!“ And with that Ginny had hit a spot deep down in Hermione. Of course she was missing the magic… sometimes more often, than she could confess to herself.

Hermione sighed, and said: ,,Sometimes I´m cleaning the house magically…“

Ginny nodded: ,,Understandable… and I think you’ve slept with another witch, because you wanted to feel more. Didn’t you know, that sex between witches and wizards, or two witches… two wizards… whatever way produce magic between them?“

Hermione cocked her head, and Ginny sat down: ,,Oh wow, I know something the book worm doesn’t know… think Hermione. How does it feel when you are with Mina. And then think about the last night with that other witch.“

And Hermione thought about it… she remembered the last time she had slept with Mina, and then she remembered the last night. And Ginny was right.

,,It was so much more intense…“ Ginny nodded: ,,That’s what I’m talking about. Come on, Mione… who was she?“

,,Narcissa Black.“

_** tbc... ** _


	2. Chapter 2

**_What happened last night…?_ **

_Hermione was sitting in a bar all by herself… thinking… she thought about all those things, she didn’t wanted to think over, actually. She stroke over the rim of her glass, totally lost in her own thoughts, when someone sat down next to her. She turned her head, and gasped a bit, when she was looking at a very familiar face._

_Narcissa Black also turned her face, after she got her drink, and while they only looked at each other, Hermione remembered those nights, when they were standing in Andromeda’s kitchen… she remembered, that they were only standing there, not speaking a single word… only drinking tea._

_Narcissa nodded in a way that Hermione said, that everything is fine… it was a gesture Hermione had really needed in that moment…_

_They emptied their drinks, and Hermione was already ready to watch Narcissa leaving, when the other witch stood up, paid for their drinks, and gave Hermione her jacket. Hermione looked in surprise at her, but followed Narcissa outside…_

_They walked through a nearby park, and once in a while Hermione looked up into the sky, and found a full moon, what made her chuckle a bit._

_,,Did you just realized with whom you are walking through this park?“ Narcissa asked, and Hermione laughed: ,,No… it’s just the moon.“_

_,,What about it?“ Narcissa asked, and also looked up._

_,,It’s just a stupid muggle thing…“_

_,,Ms Granger, I think we are done with that part, that you think, I could think, muggles are stupid…“_

_,,And I thought we are done with that “Ms Granger“ - Thing…?“ Narcissa smirked, and said: ,,Tell me about that… Not-stupid-muggle-full moon thing…“_

_,,Well… people always say, that the moon has its own kind of magic. Especially the full moon. I’m not talking about werwolfs. I’m talking about the fact, that people think, that the moon change, or better influence Personalities… or the things we are doing.“_

_,,Do you think it’s because of the moon, that we are together in France tonight?!“ Narcissa asked after a few minutes none of them had spoken, and they stopped walking._

_They looked at each other, and Hermione shook her head: ,,I really don’t know… I don’t even know if I can believe in those myths… I mean… people talk… a lot… and…“ she couldn’t continued… she couldn’t think straight anymore… the only thing she could do… was staring in deep brown, beautiful eyes…_

_She quickly cleared her throat, and they continued their way, until they reached a hotel, where Narcissa stopped._

_,,Perhaps we could meet us some day again…“ Hermione suggested, and Narcissa nodded: ,,Yes… this time without 5 years in-between… I mean… if you want.“_

_,,I would love to…“_

_Narcissa smiled, and hugged Hermione._

_,,That would be great…“ she whispered, and let go of Hermione… their eyes met again, and Hermione didn’t know what was happening… she didn’t know what she was doing… what she wanted to do… what she should do was definitely not staring at full red lips…_

_,,Good night, Hermione…“_

_,,How long are you staying in Paris…?“_

_Narcissa smiled a bit, before she said: ,,Until tomorrow…“ and that was the moment, when Hermione`s rational mind went black… she leaned in, and kissed her… but she pulled back immediately: ,,Shit… I’m sorry… I’m really…“_

_,,No you’re not… not really…“ Narcissa whispered, placed her hand in Hermione´s neck, and pulled her in for another kiss…_

——————————————————————————————————————————

,,Are you fucking kidding me?! Narcissa… you’ve slept with Narcissa fucking Malfoy?!“ Ginny asked in shock, and stared at Hermione.

,,Fuck, Mione… you know who that bitch is, do you?!“

,,Don´t call her that… do you have any idea who she really is?!“ Hermione asked, and didn’t really cared anymore right know, whether Ginny was her best friend or not.

,,She was there for me, five years ago. I was at Andromeda’s after the war, because I had no place to go.“

,,You could’ve come with us. The burrow was big enough. Perhaps not that big, like it was before that bitch´s sister blew it up, but it was a home.“

,,I don’t really know why I didn’t come to the burrow, neither does harry knows that, but I guess, I wanted to give you all some kind of space. That’s why we went to Andromeda after the war.“ Hermione tried to explain, and they fell in silence. Finally Ginny nodded: ,,Perhaps you’re right with that, I’m sorry. But… Malfoy?!“

,,You know she is a widow, right?!“

,,Seriously?!“

,,Lucius died on the battle field.“ Hermione said, remembering that one night, when Narcissa had told Andromeda about it. Hermione didn’t know, whether Narcissa knew, she had heard it.

,,Oh… yeah… no, I didn’t know that. I mean, I’ve never really cared for that family… but why her, Hermione? Of all people…?“

,,If I would know… perhaps I wouldn’t have slept with her.“ Hermione muttered in her cup of coffee, not really sure, if it was even the truth...

_**tbc...** _


	3. Chapter 3

_,,You know, my sister doesn’t bite…“ Andromeda said that one evening, while Hermione sat at the dinner table, while Narcissa was out, and Hermione smirked, and said: ,,Yes I know that…“_

_,,I thought you wanna know. I mean, you two are standing in my kitchen every night since four months now. And you two never talk?!“_

_,,Really?! Four months?“ Hermione wondered, and Andromeda nodded: ,,Yes. I mean she helped you with that scar, our sister gave you, she healed Draco from his dark mark, and he already moved out.“_

_,,I don’t know, why we are not talking… I don’t hate her, you know? It’s just… comfortable. I can’t explain it.“_

_Andromeda nodded slowly, before she said: ,,She likes you too, you know?“_

_,,Really?!“ Hermione asked in surprise, and the other witch laughed: ,,Of course… my sister don’t make tea for someone she don’t like… how does that even started?“_

_Hermione thought about that for a while, before she said: ,,In my first night here, I couldn’t sleep… there were just too many nightmares. And I got up, and went into your kitchen, to make myself some tea… I didn’t wanted to wake up someone… I made tea, and was about to leave the kitchen, when she stood in the doorframe. We were staring at each other… I knew she was trying to say something… just like me, but I think we both didn’t know, what we could say… she went back to her room, and I just went back to mine… the situation was really awkward, if you ask me… but the next night, it went similar. She was standing in the kitchen, with a cup of tea in her hands, and I went back into my room.“_

_Andromeda laughed a bit, and confessed: ,,Perhaps I should have mentioned earlier that she came to me immediately after the war, because she didn’t wanted to go back to Malfoy Manor.“_

_,,Understandable… but I knew, that she and Draco were here… I’ve heard you two talking about Lucius, and I’ve also heard Draco and Harry talking.“ Hermione said, before she continued: ,,I know how stupid that was… alright… I was back in my room, and decided to read a book, when someone knocked at my door. I stood up, opened the door with… a lot of hesitation… and found a cup of fresh tea in midair. I took it, and kind of knew what I should do… I left my room in the next night again, and made two cups of tea… I went to her room, knocked and also placed the second cup in midair.“_

_,,Salazar, that’s a kind of cute…“_

_,,Shut up…“ Hermione said laughingly, and kept talking: ,,The fourth night, I found her in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and a cup of tea in her hand… a second cup was standing on the opposite counter. She was looking at me, and I entered the kitchen and took the cup.“_

_,,And then you two were just standing there…“_

_,,Or sitting… at some nights we were sitting on the floor, yes…“_

——————————————————————————————————————————

,,Hey… you look like you could need a drink…“ a young woman ripped Hermione out of her thoughts, and she looked at her empty glass, and then at the woman next to her. She wasn’t really sure about what to say, so she just took the offer, and the woman sat down, and ordered two new drinks for them. A part of Hermione somehow had wished, it would’ve been Narcissa. She didn’t know why though. It was of course just a stupid wish, because wherever Narcissa might be, she was sure, the other witch wanted to live her own life. And perhaps far away from all that mess of the war, and what it had left over, either.

But perhaps she should just enjoy an evening, without any thoughts about a war, that is almost a year ago. A bit more than a year, to be honest…

,,I´m Mina, by the way…“

,,Hermione…“ Mina nodded, and scrutinized her: ,,Are you alright?“

,,What? Yes, sorry… lost in thoughts…“ Hermione said, smiling, and Mina nodded: ,,Listen… I didn’t wanted to bother you, or something like that… I just saw, that you were sitting here all by yourself, and you probably don’t want to be alone on Valentine’s day…“

,,It’s Valentine’s day?!“ Hermione asked, and looked around… she was so lost in her own world, that she hadn’t noticed all those couples, and hearts everywhere.

,,I think, that is not my day, I’m sorry…“

Mina laughed: ,,No, no ... you don't have to apologize. How about we spend the evening together? Just two strangers sitting and drinking in a bar. Nothing more."

Hermione agreed without hesitation: "I think I can accept this offer."

Hermione told Mina about her job in a bookshop, and that she had left England to see some new spaces, and that wasn’t even a lie.

They were talking almost the whole evening, and Mina had told Hermione that she owns a restaurant.

,,Wait, you can’t be that older than me, and you are owning a restaurant?!“ Hermione asked, while they were walking through the streets of Paris a bit later, and Mina laughed: ,,That is always the first reaction… but yes. And I’m 28.“

Hermione blushed a bit, and Mina laughed again, and said: ,,Let me guess, you thought I’m younger.“

,,I´m bad at guessing…“

,,That’s alright… when I was 16 people thought I’m 14… and that was annoying. And now it’s a kind of flattering…“

They reached Hermione´s flat, and their eyes met… Mina smiled, and brushed a kiss on Hermione´s cheek: ,,I hope, we will meet us again, Hermione.“

Hermione nodded, and went into her flat, where she went to bed, almost immediately… She thought about what was happening tonight and decided that a new friend was not that bad... and who knows, maybe Mina was just drunk because she was alone on Valentine's Day and Hermione will never see her again... or Mina was drunk and would forget that they had spoken at all ...

“Or I´m just thinking far too much…“ she thought, before she fell asleep…

They met three more times for lunch, coffee, and even just a little chat and Hermione started to feel something… something that was definitely more than friendship, but she didn’t know, if she should do something… or what…

_**tbc...** _


	4. Chapter 4

Two years… They were seeing each other for two years now, and it felt good… it felt good to have a friend like Mina. It was good, actually, to have someone like Mina. She was nice, intelligent, and Hermione could laugh with her about everything… but she was still not sure, if she could talk with her about everything…

,,Can I ask you something?“ Mina asked that one evening, when they were sitting in Mina´s flat, watching a movie. Hermione nodded, and Mina asked: ,,You know, we know each other for a bit more than two years now, but I never ask you, about a boyfriend…“

,,Well… I don’t have one. I mean, there was someone but… he’s more like a brother for me. We’ve kissed once, but we’ve regretted it both.“

Mina nodded, and scrutinized Hermione: ,,And… girls? I mean, did you ever had something with a girl?“

,,No… I’ve never thought about it, actually. Why?“ She looked at Mina, who was blushing heavily and Hermione got it: ,,Oh… you mean… you…“

,,I think so… I mean, you are cute. You really are, and I… I think I fell in love with you Hermione. I’m sorry, if you don’t feel this way, but-“

Hermione didn’t know what she should say, or if she could say something, so she just listened to her heart, leaned in, and kissed her. Mina pulled back in surprise, they looked at each other, Mina smirked slightly, and her eyes searched for anything in Hermione´s face, but there was nothing but a bit of curiosity. So she leaned back in and kissed Hermione again… it was actually not more than a small peck on her lips, but Hermione didn’t pull back, so she got a bit bolder, and every next kiss went a bit longer, until Hermione´s hand found Mina´s neck…

Mina´s tongue asked slightly for permission, and Hermione opened her mouth willingly, to let her in, and they deepened the kiss, until Mina was on top of Hermione, who pulled back hard breathing: ,,Wait… wait a sec…“

,,Sorry, I didn’t wanted to rush things…“ Mina said, also hard breathing, but Hermione shook her head: ,,It’s not that… it’s something else.“

Hermione knew it was time, so she sighed, and said: ,,I’m a witch…“

Mina sat up and looked wide eyed at Hermione: ,,Like… you can snap with your fingers, and something happen…?“

,,Not exactly… it’s more like…“ she stretched out her hand, and leviated her glass up from the table, and placed it back down, ready for every reaction that might come from Mina… every reaction but that what came: ,,That’s awesome…“

,,You… you are okay with that?“

Mina nodded, and took Hermione´s hand: ,,Mione, I always knew, that you are hiding something from me, do you really think, that something cool like that changes the feelings I have for you?“

Hermione blushed, and Mina asked her, to tell her more… and Hermione told her everything, from the moment she discovered she is a witch. About the moment she read her first book about the magical world, that she was on a school for witches and wizards, an finally about her adventures, and the second wizarding war…

,,Is that the reason, why you’d left England…?“

,,And the magical world. Yes… that…“ she pointed at the glass. ,,was actually the first time in two years, I’ve used magic. For everything else, I would need my wand.“

Mina nodded, and asked: ,,And that woman, you’ve mentioned? I mean… don’t get me wrong, but how can two people only drinking tea, without a single word?“

Hermione laughed: ,,That works, believe me… I think it was because of the things that had happened, and we just didn’t know, how we should talk to each other, and about what. So we just enjoyed the silence.“

Mina nodded, and got them both another bottle of wine…

Hermione was glad Mina accepted her like how she was, and the weeks passed, and all the kisses went even more passionate… shared lunchtime became dinner every third day, and Hermione felt more and more safe with Mina… she wanted more…

But how could she tell this Mina?! She didn’t wanted to ask her like: ,,Can you take my virginity?“ No… perhaps she could find something in one of her beloved books…? No… no that has to work without a book…

She decided to wait, until they would be ready to take this step… and it happen to be this evening, when she was sure, the time was good for that step…

They were lying on Mina´s sofa, watching a movie, drinking wine, when Hermione leaned in, and started to kiss Mina´s neck. Mina sighed, and gave her more access, so Hermione placed her hand deep in Mina´s red hair… she kissed her way over the neck, to Mina´s ear, and back down, until she reached the collarbone. Mina breathed harder, and pulled off her shirt, laid down, and their eyes met.

Hermione let her gaze roaming over Mina´s body… her firm breasts, who were covered underneath a black bra.

,,I’ve never done this before…“ she finally confessed, and Mina got up in a sitting position… she smiled, and kissed Hermione gently: ,,I’ll show you…“

She pulled off Hermione´s shirt,pushed her gently back down, so she could straddle her, and bent down, to kiss her… she stroke over Hermione´s body… she stroke gently over her breasts, reached underneath Hermione, and opened the clasps of her red bra, pulling it down her arms and threw it somewhere in her living room. She took both of Hermione´s perfect breast in her warm hands, and locked eyes with the woman below her: ,,How does that feel?“

,,Good… don’t stop…“ Hermione said, and was totally aware, that she sounded a bit needy. Perhaps she was needy. In a good way… not in a pathetic way…

She watched how Mina opened her jeans, and she lifted her hip, to held Mina taking the jeans off… Mina kissed her and she tried to ignore her nervousness… she breathed harder while Mina kissed her way down… she missed the part when Mina took off her panties, and held back a loud moan, when she felt Mina´s tongue on her sex.

,,Don´t hold it back, Mione…“ Mina said, before she started licking her again, and Hermione let go of herself, and moaned out loud, the moment Mina´s tongue entered her…

After her first orgasm ever, Mina kissed her again deeply, and Hermione had to admit that her own taste was… interesting and delicious… she moaned into the kiss and felt Mina´s fingers between her folds, and tensed up a bit.

The other woman looked at her: ,,Relax, Mione… it will hurt a bit, but you have to relax… I can stop if you want…“

,,No… don’t stop…“ Mina grinned, and without any other hesitation she pushed two of her fingers hard and deep inside of Hermione, who screamed a bit out of pain. She waited, and Hermione got in to this feeling… she looked at her girlfriend, nodded, and moved her hips only seconds later on her fingers…

_**tbc...** _


	5. Chapter 5

(Back to the Talk with Ginny)

_,,If I would know… perhaps I wouldn’t have slept with her.“ Hermione muttered in her cup of coffee, not really sure, if it was even the truth._

,,When was the last time, you and Mina had have had sex?“ Ginny asked, and Hermione looked at her… she thought for a while about it, before she said: ,,I don’t know… three months ago?!“

,,Oh wow… seriously?!“

Hermione nodded: ,,Yes… she always says, she had had a rough day, and things like that… or she says she has her period. I mean… you can not have your period a whole month.“

Ginny nodded, and gave Hermione a look, that makes Hermione sighed: ,,Yeah, I’ve thought about that too… but why should she have someone else?“

,,I don’t know, Mione and I wouldn’t give too much in that thought… I really would think of that at last.“ Hermione nodded, and looked at the clock in Ginny´s living room: ,,I should go.“

,,My door is always open.“

,,Thanks Gin.“ Hermione said, they hugged each other, and Hermione left through the fireplace…

When she was at home, she couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility, that her wife could have someone else. It really would explain a lot, but why?! Why should Mina betray her?!

“Why did I betrayed her in the first place?“ She thought to herself, and sat down on her sofa… problem one: she had slept with Narcissa Black… problem two: she didn’t regret it… problem three: she had missed her… problem four: her wife has perhaps someone else…

She was even at the point at which she could look in Mina´s mind, but she never had learned it. She needed someone who was able to do that… and there was only one person, she knew whom could do something like that.

She sighed, hating herself for that, and shook her head. She couldn’t do that…

She left the flat again, disapparated, and knocked at a door, who opened a few minutes later.

,,Mione…“

,,Hey…“ she said, and blushed a bit, because her best friend was only wearing a towel around his hips. ,,I should’ve wrote…“

,,No, no… come in.“ He said, and stepped aside.

,,I´ll just putting some clothes on…“ he said, lead her in the living room, and she only saw a blond head running into another room.

,,I really disturbed you, didn’t I?“ she asked, he blushed a bit, and she sat down on their sofa, after he had leviated a blanket on it…

They came both back into the living room, and Hermione realized, that this was the first time since the battle, that they were facing each other. Draco obviously searched for words, she stood up, and just hugged him.

,,Hi, Draco…“ she said, and he also hugged her, and they both knew, it was enough for an apology for everything, and an offer for a new start at the same time.

,,How are you…?“ He asked her, they all sat down, and she looked at them both, before she started: ,,Does any of you ever made a mistake, without regretting it, but knowing, you really should regret it?“

Draco and Harry looked at each other, before Harry asked her, what happened.

,,I´ve slept with another woman.“

,,Oh…“ both gasped at the same time, and Hermione nodded, before she told them exactly the same, she had told Ginny, without mentioning who it was, because that was definitely problem number five: how can she explain this to Draco?!

,,Who was it…?“ Harry asked, and Hermione looked at Draco, and back to Harry.

,,I… I can’t tell you that…“ she said, and Draco smirked. She looked questioning at him, and he said: ,,You know… when we were at my aunt´s, Harry and I were talking a lot. We realized, that neither you, nor my mother ever really left your rooms at days. I mean we were alike. But that one night, I saw you two… you were sitting on the floor, drinking tea, not speaking a single word, but your feet were touching.“

Hermione blushed a bit at that memory, and he continued: ,,My mother was happy, I saw that every time I was talking to her. And I know that you are the reason, Hermione… so let me ask you something… was it my mother?“

She hesitated, and nodded finally. ,,I wish I could say, that I’m sorry about that, but…“

,,It would be a lie, and we both know that.“ He said, and they had to grin wide…

She sighed again, and asked them both, what she should do now.

,,Do you love her?“ Harry asked, and added: ,,Mina, I mean…“ and she shrugged her shoulders: ,,You’re the second person who asks me that, and when I’m thinking about it… I really don’t know that… and if I should really honest with myself, I have to confess, that something really had changed between the two of us…“

,,Mione, only for the case… if you need somewhere to go, if something happens. Our door is always open for you…“ Harry said, and Draco nodded in agreement.

,,Thanks guys…“ she said, and left their house a bit later… she didn’t felt any better, even if Draco was okay with that…

_**tbc...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you say, Hermione should do now?
> 
> Any advices? Because I'm thinking about switching back again, to some happy times between Mina and Hermione... or perhaps even some sexy times...


	6. Chapter 6

,,Mina, can we talk?“ Hermione asked a month later, when Mina was finally at home almost in the middle of the night, after she had had a few hard work days, and was barely at home after all.

,,Can it wait? I have to write five menus for two weddings, because those people can’t decide, what they want to eat… I mean, when I went out… I know what I want to eat.“

,,Yeah… says the woman whose wife wasn’t out for lunch or dinner with said woman, for months now.“ Hermione responded sarcastically, and Mina said: ,,Yeah I know, hon… I’ve told you, I don’t have much time, but it will be better, I promise…“

,,Sure… like you promised to do so many other things…“ Hermione muttered more to herself, but Mina had heard it. She looked up from her MacBook and faced her wife: ,,Name me one thing I’ve promised, and couldn’t hold.“

,,Three months ago, you promised me, to show me your restaurant, because you’ve told me about that renovation, and when I was there by myself, you’ve told me, I can not show up like that. I’m your wife, Mina. I shouldn’t need a reason to visit you at your workplace.“

,,You need a reason?! Not everyone wants to be picked up, by his friend.“

,,Good that we’re married, then…“ Hermione said sarcastically, but thought about it a bit more, before shesaid: ,,You never told anyone, that we are married…“

,,Gods, Hermione… not everybody has to know, that’s everything.“ She said, and looked back down into her MacBook.

Hermione felt the tears raising, before she said: ,,I’ve slept with another woman.“ and Mina looked at her and the moment her phone rang, Hermione begged she wouldn’t answer it, but she did. She went outside on their Balcony, and Hermione couldn’t believe what was happening.

,,Accio Wand…“she muttered, and her wand flew out of its hidden place directly in her outstretched hand, she looked at Mina´s back, and disapparated…

She sat down in a park as far away from their flat as possible, pulled up her knees, wrapped her arms around them, and rested her head on her knees… she was glad it was in the middle of the night, and the park is actually closed since a few hours… she let go of her tears, and thought about her last years with Mina. It wasn’t always like that… and she knew, not every muggles were like that…

She was so lost in her own thoughts, that she didn’t heard the familiar sound of someone apparated nearby.

Or perhaps she just didn’t care, until she felt the softest touch on her mind, she could’ve imagined. She looked up, and looked straight into deep brown eyes. The side effect were more tears, but she sank against Narcissa, after she had sat down next to her, and had wrapped an arm around Hermione´s shoulders.

,,Where did you know I’m here?“ Hermione finally asked after a few minutes, still resting her head on Narcissa´s shoulder.

,,I didn’t… it’s just a lovely park, and I came here very often, during the last year…“

Hermione looked up at her: ,,You… you are living here?“

Narcissa nodded: ,,Yes… and I saw you once or twice with your wife… I thought you are happy, and I always wanted exactly that for you, Hermione. To be happy… it seems I was wrong…“

,,I was happy…“ Hermione said. ,,But something changed… she changed…“

Narcissa stroke away a single tear and asked: ,,Would you like to come with me?“

,,Yes…“ Hermione said, without hesitation, Narcissa took her hand, and apparated them into a beautiful small flat, with large windows and a perfect view over Paris.

,,Oh my…“ Hermione gasped, and went directly over to the window. ,,That’s so beautiful…“

,,Thank you…“ Narcissa said, and without any words a fire erupted in the fireplace… she stepped next to Hermione and they were looking over the city, and Hermione realized, that it was again a full moon.

,,Déjà-vu?“ Narcissa asked, after she had realized where Hermione´s eyes were, and the younger witch looked at her, and nodded: ,,Kind of… Narcissa, why did we… I mean…“

,,I don’t think, that there has to be a reason for everything that happened… we had sex, and we both didn’t planned it. Perhaps that’s all we should know…“

,,You sound like you would believe in things like fate…“

,,That’s why I do believe in fate…“ Narcissa said, looking in Hermione´s eyes. ,,How would you explain those nights, we were standing in my sister´s kitchen… how would you explain it, that I’ve found you tonight? Well, alright that was actually really a coincidence, but-“

,,It would explain our night…“ Hermione confessed, and Narcissa nodded, before she said: ,,You know… I have no regrets… I can imagine, that you-“

,,Me neither…“ Hermione interrupted her, and Narcissa raised an eyebrow in surprise.

,,I know, I really should regret it, I mean, I’m married… but… she had changed too much…“

,,Would you like to talk about it…?“ Narcissa gently asked, but Hermione took her hand, and stepped closer. ,,Do it…“ she whispered, Narcissa hesitated, and finally she placed her free hand on Hermione´s cheek, who closed her eyes, and Narcissa whispered: ,,Legilimence…“

After a a few minutes she broke the connection, and their eyes met once again… neither of them knew what to say, so Narcissa just pulled her into a gentle embrace, and Hermione grabbed tightly in Narcissa´s dress, and also Narcissa pulled her closer… they stood like that for a while, until Hermione felt soft lips on the side of her neck.

,,Stay…“ Narcissa whispered, and Hermione nestled her face against Narcissa´s neck…

_**tbc...** _


End file.
